bindersoftgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
CP.BRAiN (japanese game company)
CP.BRAiN (CP is stand for Crash Power, and Japanese was 株式会社シー・ピー・ブレイン) is an Japanese game development company that operated from former of Aicom development staff became 1989 and was founder of Tokuhiro Takemori, as a worker publisher to Jaleco based their arcade game development. Focus as began to first game place is 64th Street: A Detective Story was on maker has produced and publisher with Jaleco, This first produced and products has eventually was Final Fight clone as a famous games titled their made in 1991. The first released in 1991, 64th Street: A Detective Story along to Jaleco is published with their marketing sales around the worldwide and japan. Following in 1992 second game titled designed of Big Strikers soccer games their prior in released with Jaleco. After CP.BRAiN, Jaleco decided and described to new shmups types to "Evolved Shoot em Up" has new it tech names was "Project: Eater" and fully operated name is Chimera Beast to follows has short time is eventually becoming Development hell from 1992 and 1993. An Prototype version is released and taken with Jaleco only playable emulation to ran came previewing and shown Tokyo Game Park 1993 seen as Super Rare of Chimera Beast. CP.BRAiN is reasonly was unable has debugged and corrupted in Alpha build stage in Chimera Beast, which soon was caused the Exhausted, Bland and very boring for much doing in production were came scrapped and dropped. Due to Research and Development and development groups is faith and trust came not able worked Chimera Beast was a bizarre visual and violent games. Even the Jaleco should not worked with Project: Eater and after while soon is bring to get killed the project which was never officially released in public. Chimera Beast is Super Rare of prototype are playable and downloaded, It is only 95% completed build is played in Prototype only segment of 7 stages. Moved to consoles games and handheld games localization personal of CP.BRAiN began to developed on difference any consoles games titles and handheld games are prior came placed with Publisher someone companies, They developed like Psychic Force Puzzle Taisen, B-Daman Baku Gaiden: Victory e no Michi, Zen-Nippon GT Senshuken, Okamoto Ayako to Match Play Golf are brand licensed to Playstation, Gamebody Color, SNES. Following up to Final their products by passed to CP.BRAiN in 2000's Tokuhiro Takemori has left the CP.BRAiN their company studios. And operated has shut down in 2001. The Aicom remains to CP.BRAiN has fated the company merged was shut down to be developed their arcade and consoles games several to Jaleco remained the CP.BRAiN his left the game designer of Tokuhiro Takemori takes able being retired to game designer of Arcade game development. Around 2003, James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. prior operated to cooperative production company went opened of Bindersoft Games, Inc. which was rendered, platformed pixel art, digital art as highly tech games to cooperative were developed in games were released in platform of PC Windows for Shareware games and freeware games. In 2013. Bindersoft Games, Inc. is discovered to Jaleco titled Chimera Beast, which caused the infamous has bizarre visual and violent games in the failed game tech project. Bindersoft Games called the attention out with American-Thai independent ultra game development acquired follow to Chimera Beast and the game is now reworked development that came is new tech name of (Our Internet Wargame) replaced to officially character trademarks as Project Anti-Virus (Pilot Ship Number 01) which previous predecessor of Eater. He also was opening operated development to stage in artist department is heading by James Emirzian Waldementer his doing like Roger Dean Art Style of Artistic Supervisor instead to Sci-Fi and Internet Wargame style. History Games Developed in CP.BRAiN * 64th. Street: A Detective Story * Big Striker * Phantasm / Avenging Spirit * Quiz Ghost Hunter * Quiz Mekurumeku Story Developed in Console Games * Haunted Junction: Seitokai Badge o Oe! * Psychic Force: Puzzle Taisen * Okamoto Ayako to Match Play Golf: Ko Olina Golf Club in Hawaii * Zen Nihon GT Senshuken: Hyper Battle Game Developed in Handheld Games * B-Daman Baku Gaiden: Victory e no Michi * B-Daman Baku Gaiden V: Final Mega Tune * Ou Dorobou Jing: Angel Version * Ou Dorobou Jing: Devil Version * Cho Aniki: Otoko no Tamafuda * Langrisser Millennium WS: The Last Century Published in Jaleco * 64th. Street: A Detective Story * Big Striker * Phantasm / Avenging Spirit Unreleased Games * Chimera Beast * Quiz Combat Q [1 ] Subsidiaries * Aicom See also * Bindersoft Games, Inc. External links * CP.BRAiN on Mobygames * CP.BRAiN on Giant Bomb